Kill all your Friends
by Daughter Bailz
Summary: Bob, and Gerard and Vampires, Gerard starts a fling with a human named Frank, and Bob is being punished, and then an old friend come back to town to see him
1. Bob's Punishment

The fog was thick and the air was chilly. It swirled around the grave markers and around the pale man sitting still as stone with a muddy a shovel on his lap. The beads of grass in the graveyard had water drops on them from the rain the glistened in the light illuminating from the one street lap that worked. His bright blue eyes just stared at the pile of mud quietly waiting. Above the pile was a grave marker stating "Micheal Way, 1989-2010 Beloved son, and brother" If his heart worked properly he would feel a pang of guilt and sorrow. He remembered the day he had to leave, just like Micheal.

The pale man never wanted this, neither did the boy but that was life. They life that he and Michael now owned. He didn't under stand why his punishment called for this, Micheal hadn't deserved this...but then again neither did he exacticly. Now Micheal would suffer.

The pale one was pulled out of his deep mindset when the mud began to stir. The skinny little pale boy slowly raised out of the grave. He spit up blood and more thick mud. He turned and saw the pale one looking serious and was covered in mud and looked scare.

"Please...help me," Micheal stammered pleadingly.

**Meanwhile...**

"I dont care Gerard, really" the short man with eyeliner X's over his eyes.

"You should Frankie! I've killed people before..." Gerard said looking glumly at his coffee. He was pale but handsome, he seemed no more than 30 but in a way still looked young. Time was in a way not and was on his side.

"You said they were accidents," Frank said.

"They were but still..." Gerard said running his hand through his cherry red hair.

"It's ok...focus on the here and now," Frank said resting his hand on Gerard's.

Gerard was surprised that even though all the electrical currents that once ran through his body that animated him were now dead, Frank could still send sparks up Gerard's arm.

"So were's your friend Rob...?" Frank asked nonchalantly removing his hand and picking up his coffee.

"Bob...he's... he's been called away," Gerard said getting nervous.

"Called away? For what?" Frank asked curiously.

"He just got into trouble and had to go talk to some of the major vampires more up north," Gerard said trying to look un-phased by this. True what Bob had done was unforgivable, but Gerard was no stranger to the Vampire council. They were infamous for having no mercy. Bob was sure to face a punishment, and one that was not easy either. Gerard probably wouldn't see his friend for another 5 or 10 years now and by then it'll be to late.

"Is he going to be ok?" Frank asked.

"yea," lies.

"He seems nice..."

"He is," more lies.

An semi-awkward silence filled the table the two were sitting at. But suddenly a tall man with long blond hair appeared at the table and glanced at Gerard. "Red hair, vacant expression...you must be a weasly," he said slyly and walked away.

"Dammit, I knew we shouldn't of come out on the Harry potter midnight premiere night..." Gerard said frustratedly.

**Meanwhile...**

"Get up..." the pale man barked picking up the shovel and holding it in both hands waiting for Mikey to straighten up.

"Hang on Bob I cant even feel my legs I can barely stand!" The mikey boy whined.

Bob walked up to him and whacked his legs with the shovel. "Better?" he asked seriously.

"Oww! No that hurt!" Mikey said now falling over on the leg Bob had hit.

"Well you said you couldn't feel your legs did that bring a little feeling back to them?" Bob smirked with a sarcastic tone. "Use your brains Mikey that'll be a vital part to your life now if you wanna stay alive..."

Mikey stuck out his tongue at Bob like a 5 year old boy. "Wait... what do you mean stay alive?" he asked panicked.

"It's a long story but we need to get outta here before you starve...common," Bob said walking through the damp grass kicking the beads of water away, Mikey followed silently like a puppy.

They walked a few miles into the quiet, dark forest when Bob finally stopped and turned to Mikey, who wasn't paying attention and ran into Bob. He just stood there, still and serious. "Mikey... You're a vampire..." he said about as sadly as a vampire could.

"What?" Mikey asked. His eyes filled with confusion and fear. "Do my parents know?"

He really withed that Mikey wouldn't have asked that. "As far as they know you're dead. You can never go back. Your life as a human has ended and now you have a new life, you can't go back..."

It took Mikey a second to think about what Bob had just said. "Why?"

"Mikey..." Bob said, trying to think of a way to explain his new life to the poor kid if he needed to.

His devastated expression slowly turned into an excited smile "That mean no more babysitting, no more rules! No more tuba and marching band! No more being shoved into lockers and being called a nerd!" He started dancing around.

"Gee Mikey why would anyone call you a nerd.." Bob muttered then yanked his arm, "come on, we don't have time for this. You need to feed."

Mikey said as if he still had more celebrating to do. "Why?"

"Because..." Bob said trying to think of how to explain it. "Its just something new vampires need to do."

"Why?"

"Just because!" This was going to be a long eternity.

"Why? Does this mean i have to kill people?" Mikey asked nervously.

"No! You can absolutely cannot kill anybody!" Bob demanded now turning around making eye contact.

"Why?"

"Because you have no reason to kill people you're-"

"Yes I do! You should see how mean people at school are to me! I wanna kill people, and your so mean, and I'm so hungry and all you do it talk! You're the worst maker ever!" Mikey said in that whiny voice again and plopped down and crossed his legs.

"look, you're going to mainstream like I do. You get blood donations from the hospital, you can go out and meet people and be a vampire out in the open but you have to follow the human and the vampire laws..." Bob said trying to explain it calmly and be a little softer with the newborn vampire.

"...why?" Mikey asked looking up at him with innocent but hungry eyes.

"Damn it Mikey your driving me crazy! Why the hell can't you just shut up?" Bob yelled, glaring at mikey.

"What the hecks your problem?" he said in a slightly pissed off voice. He realized what hed said and he quickly covered his mouth. That was the first time that he'd ever cussed in his life.

Bo braised his eyebrow at him then laughed. "Wow Mikey! Your a vampire now and you cant even handle saying heck?"

Mikey realized that his parents couldn't stop him now, as Bob had said, his human life was over... that meant he didn't have to watch his language. "Wow... That actually felt kinda good... Heck...Damn. Bitch. Shit... Oh my god I can even say fuck! fuck fuck fuck!" He getting excited again and smiling like an idiot.

"Are you done now?" Bob asked slightly amused although he refused to show it.

"I'll tell you when im fucking done!" he yelled. He got silent for a few seconds,"Okay, I'm done."

Bob rolled his eyes and hid a secret smile. They kept walking throught the silent woods and all they could hear were their footsteps.


	2. Warning

"The ball was saved ladies and gentlemen! Player 1 is out!" the wii was saying out loud.

"Son of a bitch..." Gerard cursed under his breath.

Gerard was alone in the late 1920's Victorian home located in New Jersy that belonged to Bob. He still wasn't sure of when or if at all Bob was going to return. For now, he was playing kickball on wii.

It had been about a week and a half since he had last seen Frank. 'For the better perhaps' Gerard had thought to himself. Relationships whether they were friendships or more than that between the vamps and humans weren't illegal but they were frowned upon. Gerard was about to continue his game of golf when there was a knock at the door. So, gerard turned the game off and went to the door.

"Hey bitch... you never called me back," said a tall man with a goatee and leaning on the house frame. Next to him stood and intimidating but confident woman that even under her dark skin still had the pale look. Lastly was a small girl, about 16 or 17. The girl had long pale pink hair covering most of her bright blue eyes, and was defiantly the all goth type. She was dressed in a red tank top with a long sleeve fishnet shirt over it.

"Whos the kid?" Gerard asked not wasting time being polite...not with them.

"This is Jinx, shes new," the man with the goatee said just walking right in followed by the two girls.

"Oh please come in Vlad," gerard said with an irritated tone. If Bob were here he wouldn't even show mercy on innocent looking Jinx and throw them out.

"Thank you..." Jinx said almost so quietly that Gerard almost missed it.

"Jinx...is that your...real name?" Gerard asked trying to be polite. She seemed like a nice and scared young girl, he didn't know why she'd be around Vlad and Arella.

"Jinx, be a good girl you know better than to talk to strangers..." the intimidating Arella came over and grabbed Jinx's arm through her pale pink hair and dragged her next to her.

"You killed an innocent young girl just so you can have a slave?" Gerard asked feeling pity for her.

"Hey by the time I was done with her, she was begging me to turn her..." Arella said with a sinister laugh. Jinx just stared at the floor in shame and let her long hair cover her face.

"How old is she?" Gerard pondered.

"two," Arella said referring to her vampire years.

"Gerard where oh where is our good friend Bob?" Vlad asked sounding bored.

"He got called away...didn't you hear?" Gerard stated in a monotone.

"Ha! What'd the little drug lord do now?" Arella asked clearly amused by all of this.

"Nothing that concern's you..." Gerard said now getting angry at the nosy vampires, "What do you want with him anyways."

"C'mon Gee we're bored," Said Arella.

"Yea, we came her to tell Bob to get his ass back to ur clan," Vlad demanded, "You could come to if you wanted. You just have to stop flirting with your blood bags unless you plan on killing her soon..."

"I am not turning him into a vampire and me and Bob left your clan for a reason," Gerard said rasing his voice.

"Oh you're running with the boys now? I always had a feeling you'd bat for the other team..." Arella said with an evil snare in her eyes.

"Look me and Bob are not joining your clan, we're-" Gerard began to explain.

"yea, yea, yea we know...mainstreaming," Vlad said with a disgusted tone in his, "ya know, I dont know how you and Bob can live off that hospital shit."

"It's no different from-" Gerard began again.

"It's the left overs! They freeze it, use what they need, and give us what's left by then the bloods like eating rotten meat," Arella complained.

"We need to change our behavior now that we're out in the open," Gerard said calmly.

"Not everyone wants to live off the hospital left over shit, dont you remember how blood from a fresh corpse tasted?" Vlad asked trying to sweet talk Gerard.

"Look, Bob's not here and I don't know when the hell hes getting back, so get out," Gerard said opening the door and let the moon light shine in.

"Fine..." Vlad said walking to the door followed by Arella and Jinx, "but tell Bob to call me I have to talk to him."

"Bye Gee..." Arella said in her seductive tone and ran her icy cold hand over Gerard's chest. Jinx followed silently but with her icy blue eyes through her hair gave Gerard one last pleading look to save her.

Gerard wished he could but he had enough problems as it was. Gerard slammed the door after they all walked out and listened to the car skid off into the night. He gave a heavy and depressed sigh and walked back into the living room. He flopped down on the blood red velvet couch tired. In the silence that filled the home since as the car got farther and farther away Gerard could sense someone else approaching the house. Bob?

Gerard jumped off the couch and ran to the door and flung it open hoping to see his blonde friend ok. Instead Frank was walking up the stairs to the porch. He could see the disappointment in Gerard's face.

"Were you expecting someone else?" Frank questioned.

"Oh now I thought you were- never mind, what are you doing here? It's really early..." Gerard stated.

"You mean late?" Frank asked with a small laugh. Gerard couldn't help but grin. "Your friend Bob, he's not back yet huh?"

"No..."

"Is he ever going to come back?"

"...I dont know," Gerard murmerd not bothering to hide his sorrow. Bob had shown him kindness when no one else would. Bob wasn't Gerard's maker but he had saved Gerard's life more than once. Not only that but Bob was a strong vampire and knew how to survive, Gerard had nothing but die hard respect for him.

Frank seemed to notice all of this and just went up to Gerard and put his arms around him. If Gerard was breathing before this, he sure as hell wasn't now. He almost wished his internal organs still worked, he missed that feeling of your heart suddenly stopping, and the butterflies. But he couldn't feel anything...only emotionally. For Gerard that was all he needed and returned the hug.

He wasn't sure how long he was immersed in that hug. He was a realitivly young vampire but he seemed to know what an eternity was like. When you live forever and never move forward an eternity seemed like mere minutes.

Frank and Gerard stayed up for hours, just talking about everything and nothing and played a few games of kickball. It was the best time Gerard had had in many years. But dawn was approaching soon. Then Gerard could sense someone approaching...on foot. It couldn't be Vlad and his clan...but the two people coming...they we're vampires.

"Frank! You need to get outta here! Hide!" Gerard said getting worried. He wasn't sure who the two vampires were and wasn't taking any chances.

"Why? Whats going on?" Frank asked as his panic level raised.

"I dont have time to explain! But listen you need to go to the-" Gerard started to say. Too late.

The front door opened and Gerard was ready standing in front of Frank ready to fight if he needed to...

"Gerard..?" called a familure voice.

"Oh damn...Bob can you give a guy a warning before you sneak up on us?" Gerard said relaxing.

"Here's your warning, this is Mikey. Mikey, Gerard, Gerard, Mikey," Bob said walking straight past the living room into the kitchen. "And who's us?"

"Frank's here..." Gerard said, he knew Bob wouldn't care.

"Hi!" Frank said putting his hand out to Mikey and shook his hand.

"Hello..." the new Mikey boy said smiling.

"Bob who's this?" Gerard asked eying mikey. He was tiny and skinny and looked like he'd never been in a fight before.

"He's my punishment..." Bob said unphased and he walked back into the living room with a glass full of thick red liquid.

"You had to make a vampire as your punishment? Jesus there are to many new vampires out there, I thought we weren't suppose to make any more vamps," Gerard said retaking his seat on the couch

"Yea so did I," Bob said chugging his drink, "and what do you mean new vampires? Mikey's the only one on record."

"What record?" Mikey asked now concerned.

"Vlad and Arella stopped by-" Gerard said getting cut off once again.

"What the fuck we're they doing in my house?" Bob asked raiding his voice.

"Hey they just waltzed in! They had a new vampire with them this little girl who's probably like 16 or 17 her name's Jinx, I bet Arella kidnapped her, did god knows what to her when she was human and turned her into a vampire!" Gerard explained, "Oh and Vlad said he needed to talk to you about something."

"When?" bob quetioned refering to Jinx.

"About two years ago,"

"Wasn't some kid kidnapped two years ago that was about 17?" Bob questioned.

"Oh yea...I forgot about that it was all over the news, wasnt her dad the pastor at the Fellowship church?" Gerard said now speculating what he could remember.

"They one out in Layontville" Mikey piped up. Bob and Gerard looked at him in what seemed like shock that he could even speak.

"How do you know about that?" bob asked.

"I used to go to that church, the pastor had a daughter who was 17 but she got kidnapped...no one ever found her...she had really blue eyes," Mikey said seeing that Bob and Gerard's eye's were fishing for more details.

"Damn...than that girl isn't on the records...we could turn them over to the Council up north..." Bob said a small smile forming on his face.

"You know I'd love nothing more than to see those silver crosses shoved up Vlad and Arella's asses but that also means that the girl, Jinx, would be killed to. The council won't want to keep her a vampire, she knows to much," Gerard said.

"Eh watever, I'm going to bed before the damn sunlight burns me..." Bob said taking off.

"Wait! we're do I go?" Mikey asked in his whiny voice.

"Oh yea...you can have my old coffin," Bob said taking off down the stairs knowing Gerard would show him were it was.

"Coffin?" Mikey asked nervously.

"Havn't you ever sleeped in a coffin before?" Gerard asked surprised.

"I did once...and I really thought i was dead then i came up and found Bob," Mikey said feeling his claustrophobia already start to set in.

"Don't worry kid, it's not that bad..." Gerard said and directed him towards  
Bob's now former room.

Gerard turned and faced Frank. "Sorry for kinda ignoring you..."

"It's alrite, all that sounded important anways," Frank said understandingly.

"It's bad...this isn't good but there's really nothing we can do about it," Gerard expressed.

"So...have you thought about it?" Frank asked.

"Frank! I...I cant," Gerard said trying not to get frustrated with Frank.

"Why? I've got nothing left form me here, my parents disowned me, and you're my only real friend..." Frank said trying to sound sincere to get what he wanted.

"Frank...you don't want this. It's a lonley life," Gerard said miserably.

"But I wouldn't be alone, you'd have me and I'd have you..."

"No..."

"Please?"

"No,"

"Pleeeeaaassee?" Frank said walking up closer to him until his face was mere inches away from Gerard's.

"I... I'll think about it..." Gerard said trying to keep his cool. "Ya know I hate it when you do that..." secertly yearing for more.

"But it works, thanks Gee," Frank said kissing Gerard's cheek really quick.


	3. I don't love you

2 weeks later…

"So has bob taught you how to mesmerize someone yet?" Gerard asked of the new young Vampire named Mikey. He had grown a lot in two weeks, being a Vampire, his eyes had healed so he no longer required glasses. Bob had complained about Mikey's comb over hair do and told him to change it. Mikey refused to saying that "a girl in his dungeons and dragons club said it highly arousing." Bob cut his hair in his sleep into an emo cut with a faux hawk in the middle. Mikey thought it made him look like a shark which means it made him feel Manley.

"What's mesmerizing?" Mikey questioned. The child like wonder had new left his eyes even when he died. Mikey and Gerard were out at star bucks waiting in line. It was almost 1:30.

"It means that you can control people, make them say what you want. It really comes in handy when you need to find the truth about something," Gerard explained.

"No he hasn't really taught me anything," Mikey sighed, "I don't think he really likes me."

"Oh don't worry, he'll come around he's just stubborn and hard headed and it takes him awhile to get used to change and trust people…" Gerard said coldly.

"…so why are you so loyal to him?" Mikey questioned nervous to ask.

"He saved my life…" Gerard said now sounding more cold and empty and took a step forward. "Can I get 2 bloody frappicinos?"

Mikey knew he had struck a cord, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you mad or anything."

"No it's alrite it's just hard to explain…" Gerard said starring at the ground.

"…what happened?" Mikey asked.

Gerard now looked to the ground and his mind floated back to a few nights before it happened.

_It was a nice warm night in 1981 New Jersey. It was summer, and Gerard had just graduated from NJU and earned his bachelors degree in art. He had been accepted into an art school in New York and was determined to spend as much time with his girlfriend Eliza before he left. They were laying on the hood of Gerard's 1978 camaro, fingers enlaced within each other and free bird playing in the background. _

"_I really wish you didn't have to go.." Eliza said Turing to Gerard. _

"_C'mon come with me," Gerard said trying to convince her for the thousandth time. _

"_Gee…I just don't know," Eliza said unsure, "I mean your gonna be on a dorm but what about me? I cant afford New York." _

"_I don't have to be on a dorm we could buy an apartment together," Gerard said desperately. _

"_I don't know…" Eliza said unsure. _

"_C'mon everything's gonna be fine, I promise…" Gerard said cupping Eliza's face and pulled her into a hot make out session. _

_The summer days waged on. Gerard and Eliza lived up their summer. They spent days with their friends at the beach, went out for ice cream, and spent time on a summer love. It was over shadowed by a looming feeling that Gerard was going to leave at the end of the summer though. They both decided to put those issues aside for now and deal with them later. But their perfect world was all about to be shattered by two powerful words. _

_Out of the blue in the middle of summer, for a week Eliza had been acting… loose around the edges. Like something was wrong. Nothing had changed between the relationship, nothing Gerard noticed. On one summer's afternoon Gerard had picked up Eliza on the quiet Jersey street and they drove in silence._

"_Alrite what is it?" Gerard asked straight up. The sun was setting and they were now parked in a quiet forest alone. _

"_What?" Eliza asked snapping out of the daze._

"_Well, you've been acting weird lately. Is it something I did?" Gerard asked. Eliza continued to stare forward. The tension and the silence was heavy. _

"_you want the true?" Eliza said monotone._

"_preferably…" Gerard said. _

"_I'm pregnant…" Eliza blurted out after 3 minutes of silence and Gerard waiting patiently._

_Gerard sighed… How could this have happened? He had used protection every time, the last time that one broke was over a month ago. He guessed that she must've been far along. _

"_It's ok…we can make it work, you can stay here with your parents I'll go to New York and get a good job as an artist and I'll give you every single pay check and we can-" Gerard starting blabbing out._

"_Gerard! Um there's another part to it…" Eliza started to say, "It's not yours…" _

"sir? SIR!" said the skinny, bitchy girl with a green apron and fake nails. She had to cups with a blood red substance and streams of whip cream running through the red sea.

"Wha?" Gerard said snapping out of his daze, "Oh yeah thanks." Gerard said and grabbed them. He handed one to mikey.

"Are you alrite? You've been starring at the ground for like 5 minutes…" Mikey asked wondering if he had upset Gerard.

"Sorry… but um yea he saved my life" Gerard asked sitting down in the corner with Mikey on his tail like a puppy.

"How?" mikey asked.

"Well…I probably shouldn't have done this…non of this should have happened," Gerard compelled to the young vampire.

_Gerard was now sitting in his car alone. Tears ran down his face but refused to let her see him cry. He had kicked her out of his car and she was now walking angrily into the woods. The sun had disappeared and now it was officially night. There was now sound but the hoot of a near by owl, cracks and crinkles something from deep in they woods and the footsteps coming from Eliza which got more and more distant. _

_After 10 more minutes not a sound could be heard from Eliza but the sound of the forest raged on. One sound that made Gerard's ears ring, it felt like his heat had dropped to his feet and it seemed as is the world had stopped turning for a fraction of a second. _

_A piercing scream shook the forest. Eliza. Gerard instinctively jumped out of the car and ran toward the scream. His lungs felt as if they were on fire. He ran far, but she still screamed. What he was haunted him to this day. _

_Eliza was laying on the ground she had stopped screaming. There was a gapping hole in her stomach with blood gushing out of it, her white shirt was turing red as more time went by. Above her, a dark, sadistic woman was kneeling above her. When Gerard approached she turned her head and faced him. _

_She was an elegant, beautiful woman, with a pale flawless face. He defined brows and eyes of shimmering gold made her enchanting. She had full red lips with blood running down the edges. She was wearing clothes that showed off her hour glass figure. She also had two defining teeth slightly poking her full bottom lip. Vampire._

_Gerard felt a cold chill run up his spine, as her bright eye that shined in the dark seemed to burn through Gerard. But the woman just smiled her sick twisted smile and went back to eating. _

"_Get off her!" Gerard yelled and towards her. Which was a stupid move, once Gerard got close enough, the woman threw up her dark fingernails into Gerard's stomach. Gerard went flying like a rag doll into a pine tree and fell all the way down. _

_He knew that his arm had to be broken and he was covered in cuts and bruises. Eliza had gone back to screaming, as the woman continued to turn her into her snack pack. Gerard tried to crawl forward to help her but then started to question…why? She had cheated on him…after all that time, after all those nights they'd spent staying up till 2 in the morning talking about life and love. _

_Suddenly she had stopped screaming and the silence returned. The silence was almost more threatening than her screaming. Gerard was covered in leaves and dirt. He looked up and blew a leaf out of his hair. The woman was gone and now, Eliza's white tank top was completely red. _

_Suddenly Gerard felt a punch to the back, and suddenly a icy hand reached for his neck and flipped him over. Now the enchantress was mere inches away from his face. Her breath smelt of blood and her sharp fangs were covered in blood and guts. _

_She ran her cold hand up and down his chest. Gerard now hated how tight his pants were. _

"_What's your name?" She asked in her seductress voice. _

"_Please just let me go…" Gerard said now crying. _

"_Can't do that honey, you've seen to much…" She said opening her mouth and barring fangs heading for his neck. Gerard prepaid for more pain. _

_His skin seemed to tear like paper and he felt his sticky blood run down his neck and to his back. He also felt her soft, warm tongue take what it could from his flesh wound. It only lasted for about 45 seconds but felt like an eternity. Suddenly the woman was thrown off as another dark figure passed Gerard's sight. He was now alone. Off in the distant he could hear the dark figure and the woman fighting it out. They were both vampires. _

_He looked over at Eliza her chest was moving slightly. He managed to crawl over to her and see her one last time. He took his hand and turned her face towards him. When he saw it, he saw nothing. Her eyes were wide and scared. She put out her hand wanting Gerard to take it. _

"_I can't…" Gerard said. They were dying…withering away. Eliza made a face of confusion. She couldn't speak, she tried to but nothing came out. She mouthed the words "I love you…" _

"_I don't love you like I did yesterday…" Gerard said and laid back down. He could hear her crying, he wanted to comfort her and say he had lied…but he forced himself not to. He passed out from the pain. He was only vaguely awakened by an owl and noticed the dark figure standing over him. Another Vampire._

_He had light hair, it seemed white because it shined in the moonlight which was full and shining brightly. It must have been hours. Through the darkness he noticed he had brilliantly bright blue eyes but he had an extremely pissed off face, he was going to eat me, Gerard thought. He closed his eyes and let himself pass out…he let himself die. _

"…and when I woke up," Gerard finished explaining, " I was lying on a metal hospital bed in an abandoned church, I remember the first thing I saw was the stained glass window. It was beautiful."

"…and Bob turned you into a vampire?" Mikey asked in a shallow voice.

"No, he didn't have the heart to kill me, he never wanted to kill anyone. He took me to an old friend of his, Reverend Gallagher. he turned me, but his friend only turns people into vampires when they were dying," Gerard said calmly.

"you can be a vampire and a reverend?" Mikey asked amazed.

"Well yea, I mean the humans look down on it but there's a lot of people that still practice religion as vamps." It was still early in the morning about an hour and half had past of retelling old stories. The blood fraps were mostly dissolved by now.

"What happened to your girlfriend?"

"She died there, she had died sometime in the night, Bob knew I was still alive and he didn't want to just leave me there to die so he saved me," Gerard said with sentimental tone in his voice.

"Who was the woman that attacked you guys?"

"Bob's maker, her name's Lydia," Gerard said. A certain wave of tension seemed to ran through the room as her name was uttered. Ever Mikey seemed to have a small wave fear came over him.

"Is he still bound to her?"

"No…thank god,"

"What's his story, how did he die?"

Now Gerard grew quiet. He could see the curiosity in Mikey's eyes. "Ya know it's probably better than bob tell you, I don't think I'm really the person that should."

"Well can you at least tell me when?" Mikey asked.

"1922,"

"Do you think he'd tell me if I asked him?"

"I don't know…it's not exactly something he's proud of," Gerard said sympathetically.

A few hours later, the sky was Turing purplish pink. Dawn was approaching. Gerard and Mikey ventured back to Bob's old Victorian home. They walked into the front door and as they were a young woman in a short mini skirt, messy dirty blonde hair and smelling strongly of some expensive perfume.

"Oh hello," she said continuing down the stairs, "Well I gotta go, good morning." She walked past mikey and Gerard letting them get a strong whiff of her perfume which would stick to their clothes.

Bob then walked our of the room buckling his belt back in place and sighed with a devilish grin on my face.

"Wow, haven't seen you sleeping in a bed in a long time," Gerard said as if it was not new.

"Hey I wasn't sleeping…" Bob said running his hand through his blonde hair.

"So how's the Tiffany?" Gerard asked throwing his car keys on a near by table and reading through some bills.

"Her names not tiffany," Bob defended.

"c'mon dude their all a tiffany," Gerard said back.

"Uh question, what's a Tiffany?" Mikey asked.

"Bobs Lady of the evening," Gerard said.

"I don't think I like her…" Mikey said, "She makes me feel funny."

"It's called a boner Mikey live with it, enjoy it," Bob said coming down the stairs skipping every other step.

Mikey was utterly embarrassed by this. "What? Uh no no no that's not it!" he said trying to defend himself

"hey it's alrite man if you want I could find you a tiffany," Bob said nicely.

"No no no I'm fine…" Mikey said his face as red as his bloody frapiccino.

"Well I'm gonna go crash, night guys," Gerard said and entered the basement. Bob and mikey were now alone and the house was quiet. Dawn was getting closer.

"Have a good night?" Bob asked. He was being nice, he was in a good mood…duh.

Mikey was tempting to ask if he would tell him his story but decided not to ruin his night. "Good.. How was yours?- Wait no don't answer that I don't wanna know." he said embarrassment flowing back into his face and headed for the basement.

Bob laughed and followed.


	4. He remebered what it was like

The grandfather clock struck Midnight. Bob and Gerard had left some hours before. Bob said that he needed to meet a girl. Someone like Tiffany. So they went to a Vampire bar and said that they would probably be there all night. Mikey had wanted to go but he still looked underage but Bob said that he'd arrange for him to get an ID that said he was 22.

So mikey was at home playing Wii in the creaky old house. He was bored and wished he could go see his old friends. He missed his dungeons and dragons buddies and all the quests they used to go on. He was even missing his little sister that made fun of his hobbit sword.

An extremely light knock came at the door, mikey wouldn't have heard it if his game was on a loading screen. He turned to the door and got up. He opened the door and saw…

"Rachael?" Mikey asked surprised. This was not the same girl he remembered. The last time he had seen her she was wearing a dress that made her look like a rose bush and her hair was pulled back into a braid. She looked like she was twelve…not anymore. Now she looked… different. Now her skin was pale, she had a ballet flats, a dark denim skirt and a black and purple striped hoodie with the hood pulled up around her pale pink hair. Her build was small, she looked fragile.

"Um actually…it's Jinx now…" Jinx said shyly and quietly with her pale pink hair falling in front of her bright blue eyes, "how do you know my old name?"

"Since when are you Jinx?" mikey questioned.

"I asked you first,"

"Oh well I used to go to your dads church and I saw you there every Sunday," Mikey explained, "Remember, I'm mikey. My parents Jim and Melinda."

"Oh, um…I'm sorry I don't remember," Jinx murmured standing awkwardly, "I don't remember much of anything from those days anymore."

"I'm sorry…what are you here for?" Mikey asked.

Jinx's cheeks turned the color of her hair, "Oh yea… um Is bob… here?"

"No he's out at a Vamp bar, wait how do you know him anyways? You havnt met him anyways have you?" mikey asked.

"No but Arella talks about him all the time," Jinx explained.

"Talks about him how?" Mikey wondered. Jinx no looked to the ground blushing immensely.

It took mikey a second but then he understood, "Ah…she was a tiffany to him once too…" he mumbled under his breath.

"huh?" jinx asked looking back up, her face matching her hair.

"oh nothing so uh, why you here? everything alrite?" Mikey asked.

Her cheeks now turned a little bit pinker, "Oh no reason I just wanted to talk to him for a minute but thanks anyways." she started to turn around and walk back away.

"Uh no wait! Uh I think they mite be back soon so you know you could wait here… yea know if you want to," Mikey said trying to be cool.

Jinx turned around and gave Mikey a crooked smile, "alright". She turned around, slowly walked inside the old house and pulled off her hood.

They went into the living room and sat of the old velvet red couch. Mikey was trying to think of ways to break the awkward silence.

"So how's living with Vlad and Arella?" Mikey asked trying to make small talk.

"Eh its bearable…we mostly travel around Jersey a lot and go to bars and fancy hotels a lot," Jinx explained.

"That sounds a lot better than hanging out here…" mikey said.

"It's alrite, but I'm more like a burden to them but they say that if I ever run off Arella will kill me…she's my maker," Jinx said as if it were nothing.

"Can't you get her to release you?" Mikey questioned.

"Nope, she's just keeping me around but I don't know what for," Jinx said.

"Well you're not on record are you?" mikey asked as Jinx shook her head, "That's probably why, if they get caught then you all could get in a lot of trouble."

"So if I'm caught then I'll just be killed…?" Jinx asked with a little nervous and hurt in her voice.

"No no no that's not what I'm saying, I mean yea technically but Bob's a good guy…I think… I bet he can find a way to help you," Mikey explained trying to upset her.

"Oh well that's good…I wanna see bob anyways," Jinx said with a small grin.

Damn. She likes Bob. Mikey thought, and disappointment filled his stomach. There was no way in hell that Bob would go for her. Bob doesn't seem like the kinda just who'd love anyone. She was cute too, Mikey noticed when she almost smiled. I wish I could get her to smile more, he thought. Maybe…just maybe. But what does she think about him? Does she even remember who he was back when they were 14 and went to church together?

Almost as if she read his mind she asked, "So you used to go to my church?" Small talk.

"uh yeah I was the one with the glasses…and the comb over," Mikey said embarrassed. Bob was right about the comb over and he hated to admit it.

"Oh you were that boy who hung out with the dungeons and dragon kids," Jinx said remembering.

"Yeah, uh we had the same math together in sophomore year, I think I held to door open for you last because we were the last two kids in the class but you didn't notice," Mikey explained. Mikey didn't like rach- Jinx in high school. Back then girls were like a whole different species to Mikey unknown and untouchable.

"Oh I did? I'm so sorry, it's probably just because it was math I hated math especially Mr. Hodge, he was an asshole," Jinx laughed. Mikey laughed to. He was also surprised that she had used such language she defiantly wasn't a good little strawberry-blonde Christian girl anymore. Then again he wasn't a the dorky small kid anymore…sort of.

"Ah man do you remember his sister? Ms. Hodge?" Mikey asked laughing along with jinx even more.

"and how she wore those horrible nurse shoes and she and her brother had moles in all the same places?" Jinx asked through her laughs.

They had spent the next 10 minutes reminiscing about old high school classmate and teachers. This is good, Mikey thought, we're bonding…I hope. But eventually as promised the silence came after the last laugh. Jinx was almost smiling now, she was cute.

"So, um…I guess bob's not gonna get back for awhile then?" Jinx asked glancing at the grandfather clock. 2:47 a.m.

Please don't leave, Mikey thought. He was starting to realize how lonely being a vampire was becoming. Hanging out with Gerard, bob and sometimes frank wasn't enough. "Um I don't know."

"Well Vlad and Arella will be pissed if I don't get back by 3:30...but thanks for waiting with me it was nice to meet you…again," Jinx said putting out her pale hand. Mikey shook it with disappointment, this hadn't gone exacticly how he wanted.

Mikey followed jinx to the door and a loud thunderous noise followed. The door slammed open and there appeared Bob, and Gerard who had Frank on slung over his shoulder. All of them except bob looked drunk maybe Gerard was only tipsy. DD mikey guessed as far as bob went.

"Jinx? Hey what are you doing here?" Gerard asked.

"So this is Jinx?" Bob asked scanning her, "You're right she doesn't look like she's on record."

Bob took no further notice of her as he slung his coat off and went to the nearby closet. Jinx on the other hand had her hood back up and couldn't get her eyes off Bob. He was everything she thought he would be but turned back around to face forward once bob closed the closet door and faced her.

"Yea she said that she needs to talk to you about something," mikey said burring his jealousy.

"Me?" Bob asked, "Why?" The little, fragile girl seemed like she could get killed in a fight easy. But she also seemed to be as much a fairy princess as Bob. If she's thinking about moving in I'm marching up to arella and telling her to keep her pet on a shorter leash, Bob thought. He's taken in enough teenagers as it is.

"Well, I-… I just wanted…just wanted to ask is-" Jinx stuttered.

"C'mon J, spit it out," Bob said trying to sound nicer-ish.

"Giver her a break man, just let her talk!" Mikey demanded.

Oh, bob thought looking at mikey, well now she's defiantly moving in….

"Sorry…" jinx said so quietly that everyone could barely hear her, "I just wanted to ask if…you could try to convince Arella… to let me go?"

"And where you gonna go if she let's you go?" Bob asked. He knew he was being an ass but he was the only one who thought logically for a good reason.

"Oh…uh well…" Jinx tried to think, "Well maybe my parents…"

"Your parents could be killed for harboring an illegal vamp," Bob said flat out.

"C'mon dude be nice the girl," Frank piped up.

"Yeah besides why cant she go back to her parents?" Mikey asked.

"That's not a good idea sweetie…" Gerard added in looking at jinx like he genuinely cared. He was better at kids than bob was, "your parents are part of the fellowship church and sorry kid but vampires are kinda frowned upon to the fellowship."

"But there my parents…and if I'm so illegal," Jinx said trying to be confident and turned to bob, "How do I become legal?"

"you cant, Arella made you and didn't put you and record. New vampires need to be on record with in a month of being born. It's been two years if anyone finds out your both screwed," bob explained.

"Unless…" Gerard started to think.

"Yea?" mikey asked a little desperately.

"Ya know if we killed vlad and arella then we could just say one of us killed her," Gerard suggested.

"oh awesome! So jinx goes free and you or me gets our asses shoved into a nailed shut coffin for 5 years for killing another vampire," Bob said with sarcastic enthusiasm.

"Oh yea…" Gerard said trying to hold frank up.

"Look we'll figure it out later, but for now you should go," Bob said point to jinx, "and you need to feed," to mikey and tossed him a blood bag donated from the hospital, " as for you two…. Gerard don't burn up in the sun." With that Bob went to put the rest of the donations in the fridge.

"Ok…" Jinx said and headed for the door, "Nice hanging out with you Mikey."

"see ya," mikey said smiling and opened the door for her.

Gerard and Frank slyly grinned at him. Mikey just rolled his eyes and choose to ignore them and entered the kitchen while Frank and Gerard scurried up stairs.

"So…you and Jinx huh?" Bob asked when Mikey got there.

"it's not like that," Mikey tried to explain.

"Look she's nice and all, but I cant take her in mikey she's not legal," Bob said.

"I'm not asking you to take her in," Mikey said. He didn't want her to be here if she was going to be drooling all over bob.

"Alrite," Bob said, "So you kiss her?"

"No!" mikey barked.

"do you like her?" Bob asked.

"I don't know, Ive never liked a girl before," Mikey said awkwardly.

"How do you feel rite now?" Bob asked.

"What?"

"Just tell me,"

"well…my heart keeps pounding, I wanna throw up but in a good way and all I think about is how cute she is when she smiles. But that's all shes just cute she wouldn't be my first choice," Mikey lied.

Bob then dwelled deep into his mind…and remembered what it was like to feel like that….

_It was a nice warm night in 1911, New York was in it's prime. The carnival was in town and the smell of pop corn and cotton candy filled the night air around them. It was summer and like any summer night a group of misfit boys were walking around the local carnival. They had spent a knickel to get tickets to go on all the ride they could and eat all the carnival food and drink all the beer they could just to throw it all up and rides. _

_Among this gang a young man of 17, Ruthless Robert they called him. He wasn't really in the mood for the carnival, his stepfather had ones again questioned where he was getting all his money from but he had taken an oath of silence. It was between that or dying. _

"_Hey Ruthless when you gonna get yourself a hit?" His buddy Stanley the Snake asked in his think new Yorker accent._

"_Ah c'mon boys we all know that ruthless can't get a dame if he tried," Said the one known as Iron Eye. He was an Irish boy the youngest of the group. _

"_Hey I could get myself a date if I wanted to I choose not to," Ruthless Robert replied. _

"_yea prove it…" the Snake said. He turned his beady little eyes looking through the crowd, "Go get her." he said and pointed to a girl who also looked about 16 or 17. _

_Bob glanced at her, she had hair the color of the sun, like his. The only difference was that her eyes were emerald green. Bob hated to admit it but she was pretty, not that his ruthless image would show it. _

"_Fine," Ruthless Robert said setting down his beer. He made his way over the girl dressed in white, he was going to be ruthless but gentle. He was going to show to the guys that he can get a girl…_

"Uh bob?" Mikey asked snapping his fingers at him.

"huh? What'd you say?" bob asked returning to reality.

"I said that my heart keeps pounding, I wanna throw up in a good way and all I think about is how cute she is but that's all she's just cute she wouldn't be my first choice," mikey repeated trying to cover himself up with that last part.

Bob saw right through it, "Mikey you don't have choices, girls have choice and you could possibly be on that list."

"well… do you think I could invite her over again sometime?" Mikey asked with his kid like wonder.

"Just go up to her and ask her out…be ruthless…" Bob said and was surprised by the words that had just come out of his mouth. Did he just really say that?

"Have you ever been in love bob?" Mikey asked seeing that there could be a story behind that.

"Yea… I was once," Bob said his eyes turning dark blue and the anger set back in his face, "and I ended up killing her."

At first Mikey thought he was joking but then was about to ask when..

"Thank you by the way," bob said and started heading for the basement.

"For what?" Mikey questioned.

"For not asking if I was the one that really did kill her," Bob bluntly stated and stormed back to his coffin.


	5. Things Change

Part 5

Upon hearing the worlds "…be ruthless," Gerard pulled Frank into the master bedroom. He knew the symbolism that ruthless carried and he didn't want to hear about it. He and a drunken frank decided to eavesdrop on Bob and Mikey momentarily.

Gerard took frank and laid him on the bed, "I'll get you some water…" he said and headed to the bathroom connected to the room.

"So what did you think of that girl bob was trying to hook you up with?" Frank slurred out as he made himself comfortable on the bed that smelled like old people.

"I dunno, she was ok I guess," Gerard said returning with a glass and handed it to frank.

"But did you like her? Cuz I mean bob really seems like he doesn't want you to be with me…" Frank questioned.

"Its not like that," Gerard stated, "Trust me." Something in the way that Gerard stated that made it believable.

"Well…then what is it?" Frank asked.

"He doesn't want you to get killed…" Gerard said.

"But if I'm killed, then I can just become a vampire, like you," Frank said a little more elatedly. The water and being away from the bar and the party seemed to sober up Frank a little bit.

"I really don't know what you want this is bad, it's really not that great…" Gerard exclaimed

"Maybe back then, being a vampire didn't even become legal until 1995 but since then people have been disappearing since then and everyone's assuming their vampires and no ones making as big of a deal out of it now," Frank argued.

"yea no one but the families…" Gerard claimed, "look at Jinx, she went missing 2 years ago and her parents own the fellowship church and ever since then they've been a huge vampire hate church."

Frank knew he was right, he couldn't really imagine a life with out his dad and his grandfather. They were both the most amazing people that he'd met. But they were all going to die someday anyways. Frank pointed this out to Gerard.

"Forever's a long time to be around Frank…" Gerard put in.

"Well do vampires honestly and truly live forever?" Frank pondered.

"No, eventually our bodies turn to dust and we're gone, but it usually doesn't happen until you about 700 years old. I think the oldest vampire around right now is about 550 years old and he's completely crazy now. That's what living for so long does to you it makes you go mad. We all just turn to dust and disappear someday… it's not exactly a picture perfect life," Gerard bitterly replied.

"but we wont by entirely alone I mean you got bob and if I was a vampire you'd always have me and mikeys a pretty cool kid," Frank retorted.

"Look if anyone's gonna be turning you into a vampire…it's gonna be me," Gerard commanded. Gerard did take to heart that he, bob, mikey and frank could all be together until they all turned to dust but things change, especially when the world goes on while vampires are stuck the same year after year.

"yay ! Thank you gee," Frank said and pulled Gerard into a hug.

Gerard returned the hug and soaked in the moment and enjoyed it while he could. He kept his head on his shoulder but, "I only said that I'm gonna be the one that turns you, I didn't say when."

"But you will right?" Frank asked escaping the hug. Gerard sighed and started to twiddle his fingers in the bed sheets. He knows that he shouldn't but…

Suddenly franks mouth found its way to Gerard's. Franks lips were as soft and perfect as a cloud. Suddenly Gerard felt like a little 14 year old boy again that didn't know what to do. Frank stayed attached for a good 15 seconds then laid back down waiting to see him Gerard would retaliate.

Follow your instincts, Gerard though and crawled on top of Frank and returned the kiss. Only more deeper and passionate. Frank was the one who kept things going, which just made Gerard want him more. Gerard took it slow knowing that he could snap frank in half if he lost control. He decided to make a mental note to ask bob how he managed later. Wow, that was going to be an awkward conversation.

God I'm thinking about talking to bob right now of all times?, Gerard though as frank managed to pull Gerard's shirt off. Just let go, Gerard kept telling himself but not to much. Gerard had never done anything like this with a human. Many humans have died from sex with vampires, breaking their necks, snapping their backs, broken bones and other various injuries. When it was two vampires it didn't matter because they would heal back with in 5 minutes. I'm just going to have to be careful…. Gerard thought as he let frank in.

The grandfather clock played its chime announcing that it was 6 a.m. 30 more minutes and Gerard would have to retreat to the basement, back to his coffin. He couldn't stop looking at frank sleeping next to him. He loved hearing him breath, there seemed to be something sacred and fragile in that. Gerard had managed to keep control but knew it could be better if frank was a vampire, although he'd never tell him that even when and if he's turned. His colorful tattooed chest looked like porcelain. If frank was a vampire his skin probably would change much in color.

Gerard felt bad for leaving him alone in the bed but he didn't have a choice. He didn't want to wake him but he didn't want to burn in the sun either. So he left a note saying that he had to go back to the basement, he wish he could've written more but he didn't know what to say.

Little over a few hours later frank woke up…alone. He looked out the window and the sun was shinning through the blinds. All the vampires were asleep. Frank found a short note from Gerard stating that he had to go back to the coffin and frank understood. Still…

Frank had never felt so alone. He didn't belong with the human race, he didn't feel like he belonged there. When he was with Gerard he felt like he was where he was meant to be. If only he could make Gerard understand.

Frank got up and dressed and headed for the front door. He looked around the old house and decided that this is the life he wanted to live. He hated how quiet the house was, the house was old and dusty if someone were to break in during the day they would probably think that the house was abandoned. Now Frank had nothing to do today. His parents lived 4 hours away in another part of Jersey, and he hasn't talked to any of his friends since high school.

Once the sun had vanished and night had taken wing, the vampires at the Bryar residence were beginning to rise. Mikey was always the first one up, being only about a month old, his body still hadn't adjusted to the night life. Mikey got up out of his coffin and pulled the string in the middle of the room illuminating the only light bulb. He looked the basement. It was a simple 4 brick wall room with a concrete floor. There were several pipes running along the walls with spider webs all around them. 3 coffins were arranged against 3 of the walls and with a flight of stairs on the final wall. No one else was awake.

Bob's coffin was the most grand, it was the biggest of all of them so he had the most room inside. It was made of black steel, had scratch marks all over it (all done by bob), and on the inside it had white sheets. It originally had red velvet which bob torn out for being "too fuckin cliché". On the top it had a crest with a skull, roses and ROBERT BRYAR 1895-1922. Gerard's coffin was a simple rose wood coffin with blue velvet, which was a gift from the Church pastor that turned him.

Mikey started thinking about what he was going to do tonight, being a vampire was getting boring which was scaring Mikey. He was stuck like this for forever. He went up stairs and grabbed a blood bag out of the fridge and tossed it in the microwave. The phone rang and Mikey picked it up.

"Hello?" Mikey said leaning on the counter waiting for his blood to warm up.

"Hey…mikey?" said a sweet innocent voice.

"Jinx?" mikey asked now getting excited. Suddenly a loud explosion came from the microwave, his blood bag had exploded, "shit!".

"You ok?" jinx asked almost laughing

"Uh yea, I'm fine," Mikey said opening the microwave. It looked like an ax murderer shoved a dead body into the microwave and the smell of burnt blood was sickening, "uh what's up with you?" he asked trying to sound nonchalant.

"Oh nothing…um can you do my a favor?" Jinx asked trying to sound sweet. It was working.

"Yea sure! What do you need?" mikey asked getting excited and wiping the blood off the microwave door.

"I wanna go to Laytonville, I need a ride," Jinx explained.

"Laytonville, why?" mikey had a bad feeling about this.

"I read online that the pastors daughter is really sick with something…" jinx said nervously.

"But… but were not aloud to see our families anymore," mikey said his voice going up a few pitches.

"I know we don't have to talk to them or anything I just wanna see them please?" jinx begged.

"Well…jinx I don't know…" Mikey said nervously. Bob had 3-4 cars parked behind the house. No one questioned it but bob seemed to have a lot of money and a lot of nice things except this old house. Bob had given him one of the cars and said he could use it whenever.

"Please mikey…this is important," Jinx pleaded.

Mikey couldn't resist the cuteness of her begging, "alrite."

"Thank you so much Mikey! I really appreciate it! Can you pick me up at the corner store on Belleview?"

Mikey was now sitting in a blacked out car and covered himself in cologne. He hadn't realized how much he'd use so he rolled all the windows down to try to air himself out. He pulled into the gas station and spotter Jinx next to the pay phones, dressed in black jeans and her purple and black hoodie with the hood up. Defiantly trying not to be seen in the darkness. Mikey wished he woulda thought of that…

"Hey thank you so much again," Jinx said when she got in and smiled at him.

That smile alone made him melt inside, "sure thing."

Jinx had instructed Mikey how to get to Laytonville, a town 2 hours away. They passed the downtown part and then to the suburban area.

"Wow…nothings changed…" Jinx murmured in a trembling voice and a glisten in her eyes.

Please, please, please don't cry, mikey begged in his mind. He had a feeling that this would happen. Now he was just praying that this would go smoothly.

"Here we are…" Jinx said sitting up in her seat. They stopped in front of a house that was painted yellow. It had a few flower beds and a silver mini van parked in the drive way. There also appeared to be several cars parked around the house in the street. They all had a fellowship church logo on their back windows.

"don't park here, park a few houses down," Jinx commanded. Mikey did figuring that it was a good idea. They got out of the car and walked to the house. There was a giant hedge that separated the house from the neighbors which they hid behind.

The home was warmly lit but all the blinds in the front were pulled down. Being vampires, mikey and Jinx's hearing was enhanced they could hear people whispering "…turns out like poor Rachel…" "…we need to pray for both of them…" "…Mandy sweetie, anything's going to be ok…".

"mandy…" Jinx whispered starring attentively at the house.

"Is that your sister?" Mikey asked trying to get jinx's attention. But jinx still stared at the house with sharp attention.

"yea…last time I saw her I was yelling at her for going in my room and taking my keith urban cds…" Jinx said almost robotically.

"c'mon…" jinx said jumping over the which picket fence.

"Jinx wait!" mikey loudly whispered. Jinx didn't listen, she went to a taller white fence and unhooked the latch and entered the back yard. Mikey was right on her tail.

There was a narrow ally between house and fence, and mikey and jinx didn't go any farther than that. There was one window that had the blinds up and let a ray of light shine in the dark ally.

Jinx and mikey crouched down and slowly creped up on the window. This was a whole new side of jinx that mikey hasn't seen. She was fearless and so desperate to see her family. Nothing like the quiet shy goth girl. Slowly she raised up to the window to make sure no one was looking and then stood up straight to the window. Mikey came up next to her and peered into Jinx's old life.

Inside the house many people which jinx said were from the church were inside the house, all dressed in black. The only lights were lamps wish gave the room a warm orange glow. But the feeling in the room looked…intense. Mikey looked at jinx who was unusually pale, Mikey traced her line a vision which landed on a small 13 year old girl.

This little girl looked sick, she was breathing funny and looked like she was covered in a cold sweat. She was laying on a full length chair and a woman with mascara stains running down her face was sitting next to her holding her hand. Obviously a mother. But when Mikey saw her other arm even his body gave a sort of jolt. Her other arm was propped up on a nearby table, and in the middle of her forearm was a roll of toilet paper wrapped around her hand. The toilet paper was stained with blood.

A man who jinx identified and a doctor that worked regularly with the church unwrapped the toilet paper. Each roll that passed her arm jinx and mikey were both getting more anxious. At some point jinx took mikeys hand and griped harder and harder the more in unwrapped. When the final bit came unwrapped, what they say made them both gasp. There, on her forearm covered in blood and loose flesh, was a clear bite mark. She had been bit by a vampire.

"She's not going to become a vampire is she?" Jinx's father, Reverend Harwood, asked.

"No…a bite alone cant turn one into a vampire," the doctor said examining the wound.

"Will she be alrite?" the mother sobbed.

"She will have a clear bite mark scar but with antibiotics and stitching she will be alrite," the doctor explained.

"What are the antibiotics for?" Reverend Harwood asked.

"When vampires bite a certain venom is released into their victims, it wont kill if the victim intakes medicine immediately, but she will be sick for awhile…she may also crave blood during her sick phase…" the doctor further explained. When the doctor said craving of blood the mother began to sob harder.

"how are we suppose to give her blood? That's gotta be unhealthy and it ain't natural dammit!" screamed Reverend Harwood.

"Feeding her meats would help satisfy her cravings but you just have to cook the meat tenderly," the doctor prescribed.

Both parents seemed unsatisfied but what could they do?

"let us pray…" said Father Harwood and the other people and the doctor all stood in a circle hand in hand around Mandy.

"Ok we saw her and the doctor says shell be ok can we please go now?" Mikey pleaded.

"Mikey just please a few more minutes and then we'll leave, I promise…" Jinx said with desperation in her voice and turned her attention back to her sister.

Suddenly a heart stopping scream came from inside the house. Mikey and jinx looked back inside and saw a woman starring right back at them.


	6. Unholy Demons

"c'mon we gotta go now!" mikey yelled and ran back to his car with Jinx right behind him. But Reverend Harwood was faster. Mikey and Jinx had to jump the fence which consumed their time and Reverend Harwood ran after Mikey and tackled him to the ground. Jinx instinctively had her hood up so she wouldn't be recognized.

"Jinx! Run!" Mikey yelled knowing that they'll be in more trouble if anyone figured out who she was.

Jinx seemed torn but understood why _she _had to get away. She ran around the hedge wall thinking about calling Vlad and Arella but ran into a stone cold figure. It was Bob.

"What've you two done?" Bob barked and ran to go get mikey. He was Mikey and Reverend Harwood wrestling on the front lawn…actually it was more of mikey trying to block which reverend Harwood punched him and called him "a demon of Satan," or "unworthy to walk god's earth."

Bob ran and smacked right into reverend Harwood and pinned him down. Gerard appeared out of no where it seems and grabbed mikey.

"Bob!" Gerard yelled as he grabbed onto Mikey's arms. Bob was to entangled with Reverend Harwood. At this point everyone that was once in the house was now standing on the porch some were calling the police others were tempting to join the fight but were to scared.

Revered Harwood was trying to fight but Bob was stronger, "Go ahead…kill me, god will take care of me unlike you satanic demons," Reverend Harwood said with a stern face. He wasn't afraid to die.

"Shut up!" Bob bellowed. He had no patience for him right now. There was a million things running through his mind. The cops were surely on their way, and he was going to have to brain wash everyone that's here.

Suddenly Bob felt a cool hard hand on his shoulder. He knew that feeling all to much, Arella. Bob looked up and saw her wearing little to nothing, typical Arella. "What are you fuck are you doing here?" Bob demanded with his stone hands pushing down on Harwood.

"Jinx called…" Arella said.

Bob looked around and spotted Vlad standing a few feet away observing the scene with amusement in his eyes.

"Just go grab jinx and get the fuck outta here…" Bob yelled.

"Hello reverend Harwood remember me?" Arella said with a gleam in her eye and a sadistic smile.

"Who are you?" Reverend Harwood asked trying to be brave.

"Oh you should know me…so have you met jinx? She's a wonderful young lady-" Arella began. But at that bob attacked her and the fight was on. Vlad jumped in to defend Arella and at that Gerard jumped in.

Off to the side watching everything that was unfolding, Mikey and Jinx were crouched down. Jinx was on the edge of tears and Mikey had her arm around her defensively.

"Listen you need to get out of here…" Mikey managed to blurt out.

"Come with me!" Jinx begged.

"I can't I need to stay here and help Bob and Gerard!" exclaimed Mikey.

"Yea well I can't go anywhere with out Vlad and Arella," Jinx cried.

Back in front of the Reverend's house the four vampires were still brawling. All the people that were on the porch were now in the house and Reverend Harwood had disappeared. The once warmly light house was now closed, dark and completely on lock down. Bob knew that deep down this fighting was pointless. In the vampire world the murderer of another vampire meant a lot of different things. Getting your Fangs ripped out, having your entire body covered in silver chains or being shoved into a coffin that would be nailed cut with silver and buried for five years. Or sometimes all three. The vampires up North were merciless and they controlled all vampires In North America.

"Wait! Wait! Stop!" Bob yelled in the middle of the fighting. All the vampires pulled themselves up and paused.

"look you and I know that this fight can be saved for another day…" he said to Vlad and Arella, "Now we need to get Mikey and Jinx outta here."

"Hey!" suddenly came a voice from the house. All the vampires turned and looked. Reverend Harwood was standing there in an all black suit with silver chains and stakes tied around himself. "You demons took away my daughter 2 years ago! I know it was you, and now you bite my last daughter. Ever since my Rachel disappeared I made it my life goal for the extermination of all of you!"

Reverend Harwood took a stake and charged at them. Vlad saw him as no more than an insect and grabbed him and help him so that he couldn't escape.

"Let's kill him…he just threatened us," Vlad said and Harwood desperately struggled. Non of the vampires seemed to notice.

"We cannot fight this battle today," Gerard tried to calmly explain, suddenly there were several sirens that seemed to get closer to the house, "we need to get outta here."

"fine, how bout you take the kids and we'll hold down the fort here," Arella said calmly.

"You demons had better get off our property…" Reverend Harwood said through the struggle.

"Which is it reverend? Kill us or get off your property?" Vlad asked looking down at him. His black combat boot was forcing down on Reverend Harwood's chest. He was attempting to reach for his stake which wouldn't do him any good. If anyone, human or vampire they would obviously be hurt by a puncture wound, but vampires made up rumors about themselves back in the 1400's so that they could prove they weren't vampires' and they had a good way of keeping that a secret to the human race. Being stabbed by a wooden stake would kill anyone not just vampires and vampires were fast healers.

"Look you guys cant just kill them cause they know you have to erase their memories get rid of the cops-" Bob began to yell at them getting frustrated.

"you blood suckers are not messing with me, my wife or my children's head!" Reverend tried to demand but all in vain.

"Yea we know, we know…Bobby," Arella said with attitude in her voice, "well handle it here, you guys go."

"Fine do NOT kill them," Bob said and started to walk away. The cops now seemed like they were within blocks of the house.

"We got it Bobby don't throw a fit," Vlad said and picked up Reverend Harwood effortlessly and headed toward the house.

"They're coming! They're coming! Help!" Reverend started to yell toward the house and Vlad dragged him.

"Do… not… kill them…" Gerard said and ran to catch up with bob.

"Gerard!" Bob yelled once, "take Jinx home in Mikey's car!"

"You guys don't have a car?" Mikey asked.

"No we don't!" Bob yelled getting inches away from Mikey's face. Bob was pissed.

"Ok well if Gerard's taking my car and Jinx what about us?" Mikey questioned felling a lump in his throat. This is also what Gerard was waiting for, what was the plan?

"I need to teach you a lesson!" Bob yelled at Mikey, "Gerard go!"

"c'mon sweetie…" Gerard said to Jinx trying to be calm in the situation. Jinx ran up to Gerard and followed, she was now back to being the small scared girl that Mikey knew.

"you know how to sprint right?" Bob asked to Mikey and Gerard took the car and skidded away.

"um…what?" Mikey asked.

"just run, you're a vampire so you'll go faster than any human," Bob said and took off. Mikey didn't even see him go he just disappeared. Mikey got a D in PE do he didn't know how good he could run and he couldn't even see bob, but her tried.

Once he started running…everything started whizzing by him, and suddenly he could see Bob again. He was far ahead of him so Mikey tried to run faster but bob was still faster. They ran for about 15 minutes but mikey was sure that by car it was probably an hour and a half car ride from where they were go where they are now. They were led into the edge of the woods and Bob stopped but Mikey was still far behind. Suddenly bob got bigger and bigger until…

Mikey didn't stop fast enough and ran straight into Bob. Bob barley budged but mikey went flying back.

"Ow! Dammit Mikey!" Bob said putting his hand to his forehead.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry ,sorry!" Mikey cried, he hated making Bob mad.

"Stop apologizing!" Bob barked.

"Sor-"

"Just shut up! And follow me…"

"Where are we going?"

"Deeper into the woods, where no one can see us,"

"How did you know?"

"Vlad and Arella called looking for Jinx and I knew that Jinx was going to go see her parents, …"

"how?"

"I just know…"

_Bob felt every muscle in his body screaming in protest. He knew he was covered in blood. He could feel in and smell it all over. On his body, in his hair and on his face. He had no clothes on so he was just as clod as the ground. He had no where to go. He knew there was only one place he wanted to go. But as if she read his mind, her footsteps started to approach him. _

"_Put these on…" said the woman with gold eyes, Lydia. She had thrown a black button up t-shirt, a normal pair of pants and shoes on top of bob, "and don't even think about running off."_

_Bob was looking for any source of warmth and took the clothes, "I cant even move."_

"_that's because the transformation is beginning, you should be happy," Lydia said circling him. _

"_Fuck you!" Bob screamed as loud as he could. _

"_Now is that anyway to talk to a lady?" Lydia questioned. Lydia barred her sharp perfect fangs and bit into her own wrist and tore her own skin off. "Here drink it'll make you feel better." _

"_No!" Bob said jumping back as if she had shot him. _

"_You have to or you will die…"Lydia said and grabbed the back of bob's head and shoved it to her wrist. Against bob's wishes, he was hungry. From the second the sweet liquid touched bob's lips, he had lost any humanity that was still in him. The thick juice was like fire going down his throat, it was the most amazing this that had ever touched Bob's lips. Meanwhile Lydia was just getting off on Bob's tongue sliding across her wrist, she loved every minute of it. _

_Bob could feel the strength coming back, his body seemed to heal itself after drinking Lydia's blood, he felt like a new born baby. A new Born Vampire. But after the things that Ruthless Robert and endured tonight we was crazy, he had lost everything that made him human and went solely on instincts. Once he had the power and will, he immediately got up and bolted away. He sprint. From what he could tell, Lydia made no effort the catch him. He was curious but more desperate that curious. He sprint for 5 whole days non-stop. All the way from Alcatraz Island back to New York. He didn't care about how hungry he was or how much sprinting made him hurt. He couldn't stop. He finally made it back to the city. The blood was now dried on and sticky. He managed to stick to back alleys where no one would see him. _

_He went to an elegant apartment complex where the hustle and bustle was in heat. He scaled the building as slowly approached the window. He jumped up on the ledge and peered into his once home. He was a beautiful woman sitting in a rocking chair. She had wavy blonde hair, next to her a young girl 11 years old with equally wavy blonde hair. She had inherited magnificent blue eyes from her father. And on the grown woman's lap sat a little boy who only looked about 4, he on the other hand had inherited his mothers green eyes. _

_She was reading The Velveteen Rabbit to the both of them. They both adored that book, and bob would never be able to read that story to them again. That was the last time that Ruthless Robert Ever saw his family._

Mikey stopped asking questions now…mostly because bob started walking away. Mike never thought that following someone through the woods would be so difficult. The only light he had was the half full moon so he kept tripping over rocks, bushes and tree stumps. Bob seemed to ignore his falling and kept walking. They went on walking for little over 45 minutes. Mikey was getting hungry, tired and his feet were killing him. Eventually they stopped walking and bob turned to face Mikey.

His face was stern, his blonde hair and blue eyes seemed to shine brighter in the moonlight.

"you ever been in a fight?" Bob asked.

"What?" Mikey replied, he was stumped by the question. Bob had said that he was going to teach him a lesson. He was sure that Bob was going to beat the shit out of him or something.

"You ever fight?" Bob asked pulling out his rise against beanie cap and pulled up the hood on his black jacket.

"Well no…I mean there was this big guy, Danny, in my Dungeons and Dragons club that fought for me but-" Mikey started to explain.

"Well Danny's not here to fight for you," Bob said.

"yeah but you said you'd always be here for me," Mikey asked nervously.

"and what if I'm not here to help you? What if you're all alone and someone wants to kill you?" Bob asked.

"well I…" mikey stated to say but he blinked and suddenly Bob was gone. A trickle of fear ran up his spine and filled his stomach. A cool breeze swept through the forest and kissed mikeys sweaty face. Bob told him to be ruthless but he couldn't. He heard a branch snap up above him and looked up.

Bob was sitting there on the branch, "well…."

"I'm scarred," Mikey bluntly said.

"Fears gonna get you killed," bob said jumping down in front of Mikey, "you need to learn to fight, and I can teach you but first you need to get over being scared."

"What like you're gonna teach me karate?" mikey asked brightening up a bit, "cuz I've always wanted to learn karate."

"No… that's bullshit," Bob said, this was going to be a long night, "you have strengths you just need to learn how to use em."

For the rest of the night Bob was making mikey start our small. Having him do pull ups and sit ups. And having his try to push Bob back. Eventually he taught mikey how to pin someone down and how to block. It was all basic stuff, he still wasn't prepared. But Rome was built in a day. It became a long night, but Mikey could feel himself getting stronger already he also had more endurance. Walking through the woods for an house probably helped…

The sky was becoming a brighter shade of blue. Bob instructed Mikey to get on Bob's back because he was a faster runner.

"Wait can you drop me off and Jinx's house?" Mikey begged.

"Haven't you done enough damage as it is?" Bob asked.

"Look I just wanna talk to her just drop me off there and I'll sprint home before the sun rises," Mike pleaded.

"Fine, but if you fry like an egg, your fault," bob said flatly. So bob dropped mikey off and Vlad and Arella's house. He told mikey that they probably weren't home but they were going to be soon and he took off.

Mikey went up to the door and knocked on it frantically. Jinx answered the door almost immediately.

"Mikey! I am so so so so sorry! You were right we never shoulda went there!" Jinx started to belt out. It was obvious that she had been crying. Mikey didn't hear a word of it. He just went up to her and hugged her. Jinx needed it more than she realized, she returned the hug and wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her head in his shoulder. They both wish that they could have just stayed there forever.


	7. Remembering the Threat

**Hey Sorry I've been MIA for so long but the story's getting back on track =)**

"Damn, I cannot believe Mikey!" Bob yelled as he and Gerard were getting ready to crawl back into their coffins. They had just returned home and the sun was due to rise in about 45 minutes.

"Give him a break, guys do stupid things for girls, you know that," Gerard pointed out.

"Yea but I didn't have the power to kill someone when I was with her," Bob barked.

"Well, I think you're being a little hard on him," Gerard explained and jumped into his coffin and pulled it shut.

Just as Bob was about to get in his the door opened. Bob ran up stairs ready to tear up who ever was there, he wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone rite now. It was Vlad.

"You know you must have balls of steel to be showing up here," Bob said getting closer to him.

"Yea well I hope your balls are made of steel because I have a message to tell you," Vlad said standing tall and proud as always.

"Why?" bob demanded.

"I've been hearing things bob…" Vlad said with a strange grin on his face.

"Yea like what?" Bob asked

"I heard that Lydia got out," Vlad said calmly.

"What?" bob stormed.

"they let her go," Vlad said as if this were nothing.

"How? Why? I- I thought that she was going to the Tombstone prison in Arizona to bake in the sun?" Bob said.

"That was only if she acted up in the prison, she hasn't and her 7 year sentence is up and they let her out, from what I heard she's heading back to the east coast," Vlad explained a little more seriously.

"Its already been 7 years?" bob asked.

"Funny the way time slips through your dead hands like that huh?" Vlad asked enjoying this all to much.

"When did they let her go?"

"About 4 months ago,"

"And it took you this fucking long to tell me?"

"I've been trying to get to you but your very elusive, but not enough to get away from Lydia" Vlad argued, "You know… I think I like seeing you like this…".

"Like what?" Bob replied.

"scared,"

"I am not afraid of Lydia," Bob protested.

"Then why are you freaking out?" Vlad asked with a sadistic smile.

"Would you get the fuck out of my house? If Lydia does come looking for me I'll deal with her then," Bob said opening the door, the sky was turning pale pink.

"Alright, just thought I'd let you know," Vlad said coolly and walked out slowly and bob violently slammed the door shut.

_Ruthless Robert turned down a dark alley with a cigarette in his mouth and avoiding the puddles. He knew taking the back alleys of new York was never safe, but he had to get home soon of his stepfather would be pissed. He was already mad enough because Robert had paid the landlord $1,800 for 3 months rent. Robert argued that his stepfather just felt like less of a man because he could pay the rent and not him. That earned him the purple bruise on his left eye at the moment. His stepfather and mother and once again questioned him about where he had gotten the money and why he could always afford nice clothes, tobacco and afford to take Emily out all the time. They were beginning to catch on. _

_At the moment though all Robert cared about was Emily. He hated to admit it but she was the only one that could get through to him. The others saw him as exacticaly what his name said, ruthless. He was now returning form another date with her, he had taken her out to a nice restaurant, in two weeks it would be their one year anniversary of the beginning of their courtship. The only thought that occupied his mind was where and what kind of an engagement ring he was going to get her. He could easily afford it and Emily's father was just as involved in what Ruthless and his friends did. In fact he was one the top ranking officials, Emily's father and hoped that Emily would end up with Robert. Emily's father said that he could take Ruthless Robert right to the top when the time was right. _

_Ruthless Robert was snapped out of his fantasy when he became aware of someone following him. From behind, in heels a woman? He turned around and saw no one there. He turned back forward and continued on but had his hand in his pocket cradling his gun, ready. Something appeared out of the corner of his eyes something white. He quickly turned in the direction and saw…_

_Before he had time to process it, and extremely pale woman had him pinned up against the wall. She had eyes of gold and buried her face in his neck. Bob had became a pro at blocking out women that weren't Emily now that they all flocked to him for his money but this was just ridiculous. She was cold and pale, it was unnatural._

"_Vampire?" bob questioned bluntly. _

"_Yes… my name's Lydia" she said in a seductive voice biting his neck lightly but not with her fangs, "I have a question for you Ruthless." _

"_How the hell do you know me?" Robert asked pushing her off. _

"_I've been watching you for some time now, I must confess an attraction," She said coming closer._

"_Well I've already got a girl and I don't fuck dead things," Robert said trying to keep his cool. He had been cutting deals with vampires before he wasn't scared anymore. Another reason why he was called ruthless, the others weren't afraid when others around but he could stand alone and be fearless. _

"_I could make Emily dead," Lydia said trying to pose in the moonlight. She was wearing a revealing dress, trying to reel him in but Robert was better than that. _

_Robert had pulled out his gun and shot her quiet blank. The wound went through her stomach, she flinched but not the way a normal person would react. Her dark blood oozed out on her red dress and on her red gloves as she covered the wound. Damn, Roberts's gun was his only alibi against a vamp. He was beginning to panic but her had an excellent poker face. _

"_I can heal you know," Lydia said as the wound closed and she simply went on as if nothing happened. _

"_If you come anywhere near Emily, I will kill you," Robert threatened. _

"_you know how many more vampires would come after you for that?" Lydia questioned. _

"_You think I'm scared to die?" Robert lied. _

"_and what of your precious Emily?" Lydia pushed. _

_Robert had no rebuttal but kept his face. _

"_I thought so, but as I was saying I have a question for you," Lydia continued. Robert waited patiently. He had to get home soon, "do you want to be a vampire?" _

"_Hell no! what an insane question, why the hell would I want to be one of you?" Robert asked disgusted. _

"_Freedom," Lydia responded._

"_more like an eternity of being alone," Robert explained. He had come into contact with vampires before, he had done business with them he knew more about vampires than he cared to. _

"_You could be with me," Lydia offered. _

"_No thanks, now go back to hunting down people on the docks and don't you fucking come near me or Emily or I will hunt you down and kill you," Robert made his final threat and walked away._

_He didn't see Lydia for years. Eventually he forgot all about her, he just wished he had gone through with what he had said…. _

Mikey and Jinx were now inseparable. They had the feeling of not really being "together" but they kind of were. It sounded confusing but to the two of them it made sense and that's all they cared about. Now they went out to eat, went bowling, to the fair, they did everything together now. It was good enough to be a cheesy romantic movie montage. Eventually the events of what had happened with Jinx's parents blew over and the threats made by Reverend Harwood were forgotten. Arella and Vlad erased everyone's memories just in time before the cops showed up and Arella had hypnotized jinx's mother into telling the cops that their kitchen had simply caught on fire but they managed to put it out.

Bob remained on guard longer than anyone else. Gerard said it was just Bob's nature. Vlad and Arella didn't care because they were willing to kill anyone in their way. The vampires up north didn't care much about the murderer of humans. Bob was paranoid and wasn't sure if Vlad and Arella had covered up the tracks enough. But after awhile things seemed to blow over.

Now, Two months into the relationship, Mikey and Jinx were now at a 50's dinner sharing a blood Shake. It was both their favorite, not to mention it was the only vampire friendly thing on the menu.

"Yea, back when I was in band at school I was the section leader," Mikey said trying to impress Jinx. He could tell she was getting bored.

"I remember, me and the Christian club used to make all those posters for the band," Jinx replied.

"So you wanna go back to the house after? Gerard's out with Frank and Bob's out looking for a Tiffany probably," Mikey explained.

"A tiffany?" Jinx asked.

"Uh…never mind," Mikey said not wanting to explain what a Tiffany meant to bob. That and he was to shy to say the S-E-X word around Jinx. They hadn't even kissed yet. They were both shy and nervous to, Jinx was had been taught to wait from her strict Christian parents and Mikey had never been with in a 5 foot radius of a girl until now, "No one's home right now and we can play Left for dead 2."

"Sure!" jinx said happy. Playing left for dead, sharing bloody Milkshakes and spending dusk till dawn talking was what Jinx and Mikey did now. In the back of Mikey's mind he had thought about doing more with her, not that he'd ever bring it up.

Gerard and Frank were spending their evening on the hood of Gerard car. They decided to go to a drive in because it was the only place that showed old movies. Tonight they were showing Rocky Horror Picture show, a favorite of Frank and Gerard's.

"Ya know, Brad Majors reminds me a lot of Mikey…" Frank said with a giggle.

"I know right, I don't think he's even kissed Jinx yet," Gerard put it.

"We should give him a little push of encouragement," Frank said with a devious grin on his face.

"Nah let em figure it out for themselves," Gerard said.

"Can vampires get pregnant?" Frank wondered out loud.

"No, a girls body is dead when they're vamps, it can keep a baby alive for 9 months," Gerard said almost robotically.

"So how'd the thing with Jinx's parents go? I saw them on the news a few days ago," frank asked turning towards Gerard. There was one light from the pop corn stand that made his green eyes glow.

"What? When were they on the news?" Gerard asked now loosing interest in the movie.

"Yea they said they were starting a new church but they were being really secret about it. They said only select individuals worthy of gods work were aloud to enter or something," Frank explained.

"Huh…it must be a vampire hunting church," Gerard said remembering Reverend Harwood's threat.

"Aren't hunting vampires illegal?" Frank questioned.

"It's not the human law you gotta worry about its what they other vampires will do if they found that you killed a vampire, they'll rip you limb form limb," Gerard said seriously.

"Are you worried?" Frank asked.

"nah, we're good at hiding and we can erase memories if we have to. Besides I'm sure jinx's parents wouldn't recognize her," Gerard said finishing a bottle filled with donor blood. Gerard got frustrated, one bottle wasn't enough and the people that owned the drive in theater only allowed one bottle of blood to be sold to each vampire. It was all supply and demand thing, but Gerard just thought it was because they were asses.

"Are you still hungry?" frank said looking concerned.

"A little but It's alright," Gerard said throwing his bottle into a nearby trash can.

"Here," Frank said and took a safety pin out of his pocket. He tore down the sleeve of his shirt and made a small thin cut on his shoulder. The bright gooey blood slowly creped down franks arm. Gerard jumped back like frank and just shot him.

"What are you doing?" Gerard said a little too loudly. There weren't that many people at the drive in tonight. Only about 3 or 4 cars including them.

"What here take some, I don't mind really," frank said sitting up.

"When did you start carrying around a safety pin?" Gerard demanded.

"When I started hanging out with you more, I thought that if you ever needed it…" frank said kind of blushing.

Fresh blood was hard to resist. Blood straight from body was naturally warm and hand a much strong taste. Once a person donated their blood it was refrigerated and intended to be put in a microwave but in doing that much of the taste was lost.

"If I drink from you I mite not be able to stop," Gerard informed.

"I trust you," frank said almost beggingly.

"Frank…" Gerard tried to explain. The scent of franks blood was intoxicating, it was sweet and tangy just the way Gerard loved it. He had fed off a few living people when he was first turned, but didn't kill them. Everyone's blood had a different taste. Some were sweet, some were salty, some were tangy. Gerard loved the tangy kind, "Car."

"backseat?" frank asked excitedly.

"fine,"

Once they got situated in the back seat, Gerard could take his eyes off the cut frank had produced, he had been arguing inside himself telling him not to. And Franks eyes begged him to.

"Gerard," frank whispered sliding his hand up Gerard back and rested it on the back of his head, "do it…I trust you."

Gerard moved slowly but let his mouth touch the tear in his skin. He didn't bite him but he sucked on the already made cut. Frank kept his hand on the back of his head and entwined his fingers in Gerard's cherry red hair.

Gerard was in pure ecstasy, Franks blood was the most amazing thing he had ever tasted. It made him want to dwell deeper into frank. This was a good reason to keep frank alive, once he was dead his blood would get cold and loose its taste. He managed to keep his head straight, he was careful not to bite him and not to take to much. Either way he decided to follow his instincts.

Gerard ran his hands down franks back and slowly peeled away his shirt. Once his mouth detached from franks shoulder he had had just the right amount to last him for another 2 days before he would be hungry again. Frank returned the favor and removed Gerard's shirt.

They never paid attention to the rest of the movie after that.

Mikey now had his hand resting on Jinx's waist, that was sadly the farthest that he had gotten to in his life. That's the farthest that Jinx had ever let anyone go but she had been enjoying every second of it though. Mikey had begun to wonder if hormones had anything to do with these feelings, he had an awkward feeling that they had the same things on both their minds.

"So you wanna play left for dead?" mikey asked sitting down on the velvet couch and grabbing a near by pillow and placing it on his lap.

"let's just hang out for a little bit," and say dangerously close to mikey.

"Alrite, so having fun tonight?" mikey asked, "I'm sorry if I bored you."

"No I like hanging out with you I've never hung out with boy my age before, and I've never had a guy look at me the way you do," jinx said honestly as her cheeks turned the same color as her hair.

Mikey noticed it and just thought it was cute, "Like what?"

"I dunno," Jinx said, "Like some one they'd like to kiss?"

Jinx hadn't meant for that to sound more like a question that a statement. The two of them sat there in the silence and started moving closer to each other. Neither of them really had any idea what to do, they just did. Mikey was now getting really nervous the closer he got, the mechanics of the moment is what scared him. Jinx seemed to be a little more in control. Mikey was about to pull back but Jinx decided to go in for it.

Mikey remembered how perfect and soft his first taste of blood had been but this was nothing compared to Jinx. They both moved slowly, Jinx pulled back slightly waiting to see what mikey would do, but now he didn't feel like stopping, he needed her more and went back in. Jinx opened her mouth a little , in invitation. An Invite that mikey took in fully.

The first kiss as awkward, it felt strange and it wasn't what you would expect in a hot romance movie. Mikey and Jinx had to laugh at that, they both felt silly and awkward. But it didn't matter, this was just the two of them, no Bob, no Vlad and Arella, Just Mikey and Jinx. They kept trying exploring, their kisses deepened and got more passionate. That was all it was for awhile just kissing they were both still to scared for the grand finale. Had anyone known what they were doing they would be embarrassed and feel dumb but for the two of them it was just a feeling of acceptance. He was a dungeons and dragons dork who saw girls as aliens and had no desire for them. Jinx was a good girl who if she ever had an attraction to a boy her parents would squash it out of her.

Mikey and Jinx were still practicing more enjoying it now, Jinx was sitting on Mikey's lap with her hand running through mikeys hair and mikey had his hands on her hips. They must have been to caught up in the moment to much to hear the front door open.

"Mikey Way!" someone yelled. Jinx's shyness flooded back in, and mikey felt his heart sink. Jinx jumped out of mikeys lap all the way to the other end of the couch and mikey jumped up. He saw bob at the door way hand in hand with a girl with heavy black make up, platinum blonde hair, and wearing nothing but a mini skirt and a black tube top. Tiffany. "Nice job man," he said with a grin giving mikey the thumbs up and pulled Tiffany upstairs, as they passed Mikey could smell the tiffany's perfume. It was so strong it almost smelt like she took a bath in it.

"That's embarrassing…" mikey said now pulling his beanie cap down.

"ohhhh so that's a Tiffany," jinx said now understanding, "are they vampires?"

"I don't think so," mikey said trying to get off subject of the invasion of privacy.

"Oh well, I should be getting home," Jinx said pulling her hood up.

"I'm sorry about that I kinda lost track of time…" mikey said awkwardly.

"No it's alrite, Vlad and Arella will be expecting me…" Jinx said and kissed mikey on the cheek as mikey led her to the door. They said their goodbyes and Jinx's sprinted into the night with a smile for once.


End file.
